


In the middle of the Night

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cold Sweat, Comfort, Drabble, Fictober 2020, M/M, Nightmares, Wordcount: 100, sorry i had nothing for today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex has a nightmarePROMPT USED - NIGHTMARE
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	In the middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I honestly had nothing to post today because I was planning to post every second day or something like that because I really don’t think I’ll make 31 fics in 31 days this year unless I post a drabble or two...
> 
> So I’m sorry if this wasn’t what you were expecting & I’ll have something longer for tomorrow

He awoke with a startled cry, looked down to find the sheets tangled around him, his face covered in sweat. Hands shaking, he reached up to rub his eyes, willing away the faint memory of his dream, of his nightmare.

Alex heard a murmur coming from the bed beside him, felt a pair of arms slide around his waist. The soft touch of a reassuring kiss on his shoulder. He allows himself to be comforted by the gentle, familiar touch of his lover.

“It’s okay, you’re safe with me,” Kyle whispered in the dark.

Alex closed his eyes, believing him.


End file.
